dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan Tales Saga
Saiyan Tales Saga (Please note that this page has nothing to do with Dragon Ball ST) is the first saga of Dragon Ball Adventures, where Pan, is now a sixteen year old girl, and is trying to fit in as a normal girl. She tries to hide the fact that she comes from a powerful family of Saiyans. Plot School Blowout Pan is meeting up with her friends, Copper and Gold, where they're starting Junior year in high school. She then tries to ask out the most popular boy in school, Silver. The school boiler explodes, killing two school employees. The gases from the boiler escape into the school, and everybody is immediately affected. Almost everybody inside the school die from the poisonous gases, except Pan, who's a fourth saiyan, and is not affected, and Silver. They leave the school, assuming that since they're both immune to the poison, they won't affect everybody else on Earth. Pan tells him off the Dragon Balls, that can grant a wish to it's user. Silver doesn't believe her at first, but is later convinced after meeting Pan's family. Search for the Dragon Balls Pan already has the 4-Star and 5-Star Dragon Ball in possession, so, she sets her sights to Penguin Village, where the 1-Star Dragon Ball was heard to be located. They later meet Arale Norimaki, and fortunately, she has the Dragon Ball. There's a catch though. She has to battle and defeat Arale in combat to obtain it. Silver tries to distract Arale, but is beaten to near death. Pan tries and tries again, using the signature move, Kamehameha Wave, but Arale is too strong for her. As the whole Penguin Village is watching, Pan's moral is low, and there's not much she can do. Arale, seeing her opponent's moral low, decides to see if she can become a Super Saiyan. She beats Silver senselessly, revealing that Pan had a huge crush on him, and fakes his death. Pan, seeing this, becomes a Super Saiyan. Her power level is affected by her feelings. She defeats Arale, and is given the 1-Star and 2-Star Dragon Balls. Arale decides to accompany Silver and Pan in their journey to find the 3-Star Dragon Ball. They travel to North City, where the 3-Star Dragon Ball is rumored to have been in Dr. Gero's old lab. There, they find the Android 88, the last android that is still in tact. They revive the android, and find the 3-Star Dragon Ball. 88 fiercely protects the dragon ball with all costs, saying that it was created by his master and it needs to be protected. When they persuade him to change his mind, that his master was evil, and didn't care about him. Afterwords, 88 gives them the dragon ball. He decides to join them on their quest to find the Dragon Balls too. The Wrath of Pok The 7-Star Dragon Ball, is under the possession of Pok, a warrior of the dying species of Giants. He is feared across the continents as a major opponent, and possible serial killer. The gang, Pan, Silver, Arale, and Android 88 face Pok in the Diablo Desert. Even after Pan uses the Kamehameha Wave, Pok is still too strong. As Pan and Silver are useless, the androids face Pok alone. Android 88's head is smashed, and he's rendered useless, while Arale tries to fire beams at Pok. Pok still refuses to give them the Dragon Ball, as he finally reveals why he needs it. The Giants were a powerful species that had dominated the puny humans, but, in time, the humans grew in number, and power. The large numbers forced the Giants to leave their homelands, and they became a myth. The Giants died off in disease, starvation, and wars to keep their land. Now, Pok is one of the last few Giants left on the world. If he dies, than the Giants might go extinct. Pan, moved by this, lets Pok keep the Dragon Ball. However, Pok, seeing that it's useless since he needs all 7 Dragon Balls, gives them the Dragon Ball anyway. Moved by this, Pan promises that they'll wish a wife for Pok. Pan's fight Pan realizes the final Dragon Ball is in the hands of Master Roshi. She's finally happy that a friend has the final Dragon Ball, and she doesn't have to fight for it. She is dead wrong though. Master Roshi, seeing Pan's fight for the Dragon Balls have been successful, decides that she has to defeat him to get the Dragon Ball. The ultimate fight between Pan and Master Roshi is even at first. But, Master Roshi than uses his 50% Max Power, which puts a toll on Pan. Seeing the fight useless, Pan tries to go Super Saiyan, but can't. She continues to fight Master Roshi, helplessly. Finally, after Roshi insults her. Pan goes Super Saiyan at last, but Master Roshi goes Max Power to try to stop Pan. She fights him diligently, and finally defeats. With all 7 Dragon Balls, Pan emerges victorious and summons the dragon. All killed inside the school are resurrected, including Copper and Gold. Characters Major Characters *Pan *Arale Norimaki *Pok *Android 88 *Silver *Master Roshi Minor Characters *Copper *Gold *Launch *Goku *Gohan *Videl *Chi-Chi Category:Dragon Ball Adventures